New Kid in Konoha High
by animeangelgirl10
Summary: Sakura is a new student at Konoha High School and she meets many people, but one Sasuke Uchiha is stalking her. I'm not really good with summaries and stuff, um chapter 2,and 3 don't have some of the chapter which i think is really stupid so R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Girl

"Sakura. Wake up. You'll be late for the first day of school." Miss. Haruno said quietly.

"Go away. I don't want to go to school today" Sakura said lazily.

"You have to go to school. Remember your new." said Miss. Haruno.

"So what I not going to school." Sakura mumbled

"That is it you are going to school no matter what. Young lady" yelled Sakura's mom.

"Fine." Sakura yelled sleepily.

**About 15 minutes later**

"Are you ready for school" yelled Sakura's mom from downstairs.

"Almost." Sakura yelled back.

**Three minutes later**

"Mom like my outfit." Sakura asked her mother.

"Wow you look sooooo cute in that outfit." her mom said adorably.

"Mom I'm not suppose to look cute. Gosh" Sakura replied.

"Well you do. Now hurry up or you well be late for school." her mom said

"Bye." Sakura said leaving without hearing her mom saying bye.

**At the school entrance**

_So before I go to my home room I have to go to the offices to get my schedule. _Sakura thought to herself.

"Hi." said a mysterious voice.

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura said with a relief.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Oh um my name is Hinata , Hinata Hyuuga. What's your name." asked Hinata shyly.

"Oh my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm new here." Sakura replied.

"W-what's your h-home r-room n-number S-Sakura." Hinata started to stammer.

"um I still have to go get my schedule from the offices. Would you like to come with me to get it." Sakura asked.

"Sure. I come with you." agreed Hinata

**20 minutes later **

"Thank you for coming with me to get my schedule Hinata." Sakura said smiling.

"Your….."Hinata was cut off.

"Well look here is there a new kid in town." said a mysterious looking boy.

"Hinata how is that." Sakura whispered

"That's Sasuke. He is really mean almost half the girls in the school love and adore him." Hinata whispered back.

"So what's your name. Maybe we could get together after school and you could come over to my house." Sasuke asked grinningly

"In your dreams ." Sakura yelled

"Okay I'll dream about it tonight then you'll come over to my house tomorrow." Sasuke asked again.

"Yeah right." Sakura yelled again.

"Sakura just ignore him. Lets just go." Hinata Said quietly

"So your name is Sakura , mined if I call you my _flower_." Sasuke asked

"Stop asking ill never be with you, you perv." ignoring Hinata

"Hay Sas-gay leave them alone." yelled a girl with four blonde ponytails.

"Go away Temari." yelled Sasuke

"_RENG" _there goes the bell (looks like Sakura is going to be late for home room.)

"oh man I'm late for home room." Sakura said worriedly.

**Later in home room**

"Class we have a new student here today and her name is Haruno Sakura." Said Kakashi as Sakura entered the room.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura and m and my mom just moved here well I really don't know what e-el-else t-to s- s a -say." Sakura started to stammer like Hinata does.

"What's wrong Sakura." asked Kakashi

"oh a nothing I'm fine ."Sakura said nervously

_Oh my god Sasuke is in my home room oh man I really don't want to sit next to him after what happen in the hallways._ Sakura thought to herself.

_Hope she sits by me maybe I can get her by herself and we can do some business. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura you can sit next to" Kakashi started to decide

_Not by Sasuke, Not by Sasuke, Not by Sasuke._ Sakura started to repeat it over and over in her head.

"by S-Sai." Kakashi finally finished "Know I'm really tired and I really want to finish this book sooooo you can do what ever you want." Kakashi said tiredly.

_Who is Sai._ Sakura thought to herself

**At Lunch **

"Hay Flower."

_I know that voice ._ "I said don't call me that.' Sakura said angrily

"Is he picking on you" asked a boy with blood red hair and a really low voice.

"Huh oh yeah he is." Sakura said happily that he came

"No I'm not she's my girlfriend so get lost Gaara." Sasuke said putting his hand on her thigh.

"Girlfriend since when was I your girlfriend." Sakura yelled

"Since we meet silly." Sasuke said planting a kiss on Sakura

Sakura started to blush _push him away I cant why cant I I'm suppose to hate him after this morning Hinata please help me I cant push him away. Help. Help. HELP ME._ Sakura tough to herself trying to push Sasuke away from her.

"Get away from her" yelled a boy with messy hair and a dog on his head.

By that made Sasuke letting Sakura go from the kiss "_I thank he used tongue" _which Sakura was surprised by this thought.

The boy with the dog started to run and then kicked Sasuke right in the face.

Next thing you know your in the principle's offices

"**What do you two think you were doing**" Lady Tsunade yelled

(of course Sakura was there it started because of her.)

"It was all Kiba's fault. He just kicked me for no good reasons." Sasuke yelled grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Let me go." Sakura yelled louder and smacked him in the face.

"Ah feisty that's one of the reasons why you're my girlfriend." Sasuke said smirking.

"**I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND**" Sakura yelled louder then when Tsunade yelled.

"oh yeah." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand again and pulling her closer to his chest and almost when they lock lips Kiba jumped in and punched Sasuke right were Sakura slapped him.

"OK You Two Detention For The Whole Week And Weekend. Since you two keep on ignoring me and annoying me." Tsunade yelled yet said.

End of chapter. Please r&r, please please please!!! i'll take any reviews comments, advice, judge ments i well take them all


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Bump**

'_At least I'm _not_ in detention .' _Sakura thought just as she walked in the front door.

"Oh Sakura your home already." Miss Haruno asked questioningly.

"Oh I had to stay after school for a while. I'm going up to my room to work on my homework." Sakura said

'_rang, rang, rang' _Sakura picked up her cell phone

"Hello." Sakura asked into the phone

"Hey it's me Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight." Hinata asked

"Sure. Is anyone else coming with us." Sakura asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Tenten, Temari, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, well everyone but Sasuke. So you'll be safe." Hinata explain.

"ok I'll come. What are we going to see." Sakura asked

"Well its guys pick so we'll have to see what the boys pick." Hinata explain

"Are you guys gonna pick me up or well I have to drive there?" Sakura asked in a question

"Sorry none of us know were you live so you'll have to drive. But the theater is Show Place 12. Come at 8:00pm. We'll meet you by the entrance." Hinata explain

"ok. I'll be over when I'm done with my homework. I have to go. Bye." Sakura finished before her mom asked who she was talking to.

"Bye." Hinata replayed back "See you later."

"Sakura who are you talking to. Did you get your homework finished." Sakura's mom yelled up the stairs.

"I was talking to my friend and when I'm done with my homework can I go to the movies with some of my friends." Sakura yelled down the stairs back to her mom.

"Only when your homework is done." her mom yelled back

**Later at the movies**

"Hey you came." Hinata shouted happily

"Hey I'm here." Sakura shouted back

"I don't thank you meet my cousin Neji before have you." Hinata asked questionably

"No I haven't meet you before but hi." Sakura said

"Hello." Neji said

"This is Gaara. Didn't you meet him in the lunch room yesterday." Hinata said again

"Yes nice to meet you again." Sakura said blushing a little.

"Hello nice to meet you to." Gaara said blushing a little more than Sakura

"This is Kiba." Hinata said

"Hi." Kiba said to Sakura

"Hello Kiba." Sakura said blushing a little more than when she saw Gaara

Gaara saw her blushing more than when he saw her blushing at her and when he saw that he started to get really jealous at Kiba

'_What does Kiba have that I don't and why is she blushing at her more than when she blushed at me ? Why? Why? Why?_' Gaara though

"This is Tenten." Hinata began again

"Hello" Sakura said starring at Kiba which Gaara saw and it made hem angry

Gaara started to growl at the sites when he kept seeing Sakura staring at Kiba

"This is Ino." Hinata said

"hi" Sakura said to Ino but wasn't paying any attention

"This is Kankuro he is Temari witch you meet and Gaara brother." Hinata explained

"And I saved the best for last." she whispered to Sakura "Naruto" when Hinata said his name Sakura saw that she started to blush

"Ok guys what movie are we going to see." Tenten asked

"Well I was thanking we could watch 'Friday the 13'."Neji suggested

"Ok." Kiba said while looking at Sakura

"I'll watch anything you want to watch Kiba." Sakura said wishing that she didn't say it

'_Dame the stupid mouth'_ Sakura thought

"I'm up for it" Gaara said wishing that Sakura would cuddle up to him during the scary parts

"Ok so we all agree on 'Friday the 13'." Hinata said hoping she will sit next Naruto and will let her cuddle up to him.

"Ten tickets to see 'Friday the 13'." Hinata asked the guy at the ticket both

"Hello my little cherry blossom

'_Oh no I know that voice Sasuke' _Sakura thought hoping Kiba would protect her like last time

"Stay away from her you sick pervert." Gaara yelled and ran right in front of Sakura to protect her from Sasuke and was hoping Kiba didn't get in the way

"ah Gaara." Sakura whispered to herself _'where is Kiba'_ Sakura thought

"don't touch Sakura" Gaara yelled to Sasuke

"What I can't come to the theaters to watch a movie." Sasuke said looking at Sakura

'_Bam'_ Kiba came in and punched Sasuke right to the ground

"Kiba you saved me again thank you." Sakura said giving him a kiss on the check

That is when Gaara lost it Kiba was his best friend now he is he's worst enemy… after Sasuke

**In theater 4 watching 'Friday the 13'**

"Ahhh" Sakura yelled cuddling her head in Kiba's chest that is when Gaara had it

"I'm leaving. See you later guys." Gaara said while looking at Sakura

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke said just as Gaara walked out of the theater

"What do you want


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The kiss**

**This chapter when they get to PE it's kind of about Lee and Kankuro Just letting you know! LATER PLESE ****R&R **

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura yelled when she got out of her car

"Hey!" Kiba yelled back and waved his hand

"Grrrrrrr" Gaara started to growl at the site he was seeing

'Hey, Gaara" Sasuke said walking up to him

"Go away Sasuke." Gaara growled at him

"You do remember our deal." Sasuke said

"Yeah I remember." Gaara replied

**In 4hr PE **

"Ok my youthful class. Let's get started. I'll pair one person up with another for example Kankuro and Temari don't worry you two wont be partners it was just an example." Gai explained "Ok here are the partners Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Kiba and Ino, Temari and Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura, Kankuro and Lee, . Does everyone have a partner."

"Um Gai can I trade partners because I really don't want to be with Sas-gay here." Temari complained

"I'm sorry Temari but you can't change partners." Gai explained again

'_Aw man I'm not with Kiba but Gaara's kind of cute.'_ Sakura thought and blushed a little

Gaara started to blush a little

"Ok does anyone else have any complains with there partners. No. Ok then lets get started. Were are starting a new program that involves partners…."

"So Gai what are we doing in PE." Hinata asked interrupting Gai

"We are doing medical heath." Gai said loudly

"Would we be learning medical health in health class Gai." Neji asked questionably

"NO you won't be learning this in health class well be learning things like the 'kiss of life' and learning how to tell if some one is breathing and apparently you don't learn this in health class. The principle is changing it so you learn this in gym and not in health class because Anko has too many medical health information to teach you so your learning it in gym." Gai finally finished but than he started to talk again. "Ok let's get started. Every one go to a mat with your partner and the female partner well lay on the mat…"

"Um Gai my partner is another boy." Kankuro complained.

"Well you'll have to make do." Gai said back

"Wah I'm not going to kiss a boy!" Kankuro yelled through out the gym.

Through out the gym everyone started to laugh at the joke

"I wasn't joking!" Kankuro yelled again

"It not kissing it's just a simple teaching you how to save someone else's life. So start kissing." Gai once again explained

"So Sakura you going to lay down." Gaara asked

"Uh Yeah." Sakura replied

"So Kankuro you going to lay down our what." Lee asked

"Wh-what. There is no way that I'm going to lay down and your going to kiss me." Kankuro said

"Like Gai said it's not kissing it's just that they are teaching us…." Lee stopped because he got interrupted

"Fine I'll say I'm not putting my mouth too yours. Idiot." Kankuro said

"Fine I'll force you to lay down on that mat." Lee yelled

"No I won't do this no matter how much this grade is, Gai how much is this grade." Kankuro asked wondering

"Oh it is about half why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." Kankuro answered

"So Sakura you ready." Gaara said when she lied down

"Yeah I'm ready." Sakura said back

"Ok." Gaara said swallowing and knelling down on his knees

Sakura closed her eyes as Gaara leaned over her to kiss her. When all of a sudden, Naruto comes falling and _'accidentally' _bumps into Gaara causing his hand to slide up to Sakura's breast, and smashing his lips onto hers. Sakura snapped her eyes open, and she began to grow red like a tomato. She then narrowed her eyes, and punched Gaara in the nose.

"You PERVERT!" Sakura yelled at him.

Gaara's nose started to bleed "It wasn't me it was Naruto's fault not mine."

"Ah sorry Gaara I didn't mean to." Naruto said trying to apologize but Gaara just ignored him

"Yeah well you seem to mean it!" Gaara yelled

Gaara got up and started to walk to the boys locker room to change and when he got out in his regular clothes he walked out into the hallway and Sakura followed him.

"Gaara I'm so sorry Naruto told me what happen. Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly

"I'm fine." he said still walking and didn't look back

"Well I'm really sorry." Sakura said again

"Apology '_not_' excepted." Gaara replied hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings

"What can I so to make it up to you for an apology?" Sakura asked hoping he'll take it

Gaara stopped walking and Sakura bumped into him and fell back. Gaara didn't bother to help her up then he started to walk again even faster, Sakura stood up and ran in front of Gaara and kissed him on the lips.

"Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Sakura told him.

"No. Leave me alone!" Gaara shouted, and pushed her against the wall and was up against her body and said. "Be my girlfriend Sakura. That is what you have to do is to be my girlfriend."

'_What should I say yes or no. I love Kiba but I also love Gaara. But I said I'll do anything for him to take my apology. What should I do.' _Sakura though not making a choice.

"Um, I'll have to think about it." Sakura said hoping she made the right choice

"Fine than I won't excepted any apology's from you." Gaara said letting her go and walking away

"Wait Gaara. We could…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hair you talk any more." Gaara said turning a corner

"But Gaara." Sakura said wishing that he was kidding, and would turn the corner and we would laugh but he didn't. Sakura tried to follow him but when she turned the corner he was gone.

**After school**

Sakura was driving home from school when she pulled into the driveway she saw Gaara outside on one side of her house and Kiba on the other. Sakura started to blush when she saw both of them on each side of her house. Sakura got out of her car and she saw that her mom wasn't home. She walked inside and she saw a note on the fridge and read it,

'_Sakura my boss called me this morning when you were still asleep and I'll be gone on a business trip for 4 months you can have friends over but only friends that are girl's, I'll call you a day or two before I came home_

_Mom' _

End of note.

'_Maybe I can have Hinata over and the rest of the girls.' _Sakurathought as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Hinata said into the phone

"Hey. Can you and the girls come over." Sakura said

"Sure I'll call them. Where do you live?" Hinata asked

"You know where Gaara and Kiba live." Sakura told her

"Yeah." Hinata said still listing

"I live right next to Gaara and Kiba." Sakura said blushing at both names

"Ok I'll call Tenten, you get Temari, and I'll also call Ino." Hinata explained

"Ok. See you in a while." Sakura said hanging up the phone

**Walking over to Gaara's house**

'_ding-dong'_ rang the doorbell

"Hello" Gaara asked opening the door

"uh hi. Um I'm here for Temari. I-is she home." Sakura said blushing

Kiba walked out and saw Sakura at Gaara's house

"Uh Temari um Sakura's here and um she wants to talk to you." Gaara said not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Uh Sakura oh Sakura hey. Yeah what do you want." Temari asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight." Sakura said looking at Gaara

"Sure I'll come. Let me go get my things." Temari said back

**At Sakura's house and all the girls **

"So what do you girls want to do?" Sakura asked

"We can play 'truth are dare'?" Tenten asked

"All in favor." Sakura said raising her hand

"So Tenten 'truth or dare'?" Sakura asked

"Uh Truth." Tenten replied

"Ok tell us the truth do you like Neji or Shikamaru." Sakura asked

"uh the truth well I like Neji." Tenten said blushing

"Ok Hinata your turn truth or dare." Tenten asked her

"Dare." Hinata said proudly

"Ok then I dare you to call Naruto and say that you love him." Tenten said

"O-ok." Hinata started to dialed Naruto's number. "Hello N -aruto


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Truth be Told**

**Hey yeah if you didn't read the preview then the chapters 2, and chapter 3 don't have all of the chapter and I don't really remember what the part that was deleted were so just think of what they were or I might put them on my profile thanks ****R&R.**** this ****chapter is really short. **

"Hey Sakura aren't you going to tell one of them?" Tenten asked

"If I know Gaara then he likes you Sakura." Temari said

"Well I don't know if Kiba likes you." Ino said hoping she wouldn't ask why

"Why don't you thank he likes me?" Sakura asked

"_Well." _Ino said

"Well what." Sakura said

"Me and Kiba are kind of going out." Ino said letting it all out

"Sakura are you all right?" Hinata asked

"Yeah." Sakura said with tears showing up in her eyes "I'll be right back." Sakura said running to her room.

"Nice going Ino." Temari said

"How is this all my fault? How was I supposed to know Sakura liked him?" Ino asked walking to the stairs

"She probably doesn't want to talk to anyone." Hinata said trying to stop her

"I don't care I need to talk to her." Ino said getting out of her grip

"Sakura." Ino said opening the door a little.

"Go away." Sakura said

Ino walked in and saw that the lights were off

"Sakura. I just want to say that I'm sorry I didn't know that you liked him." Ino said

"It's alright." Sakura said

"No it's not alright." Ino said raising her voice a little

"No it is I mean I still have Gaara." Sakura said not moving

"No you can tell Kiba that you like him. I'll let you." Ino said with the same voice as before

"Really." Sakura said sitting up

"Yeah well were not really going out but we only went out once but we might go out again soon I hope." Ino said turning on the lights

**At school the next day**

"Hey Kiba." Sakura said in the parking lot when she got to school

"Hey." Kiba said back

"Um. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sakura said

"Yeah what is it." Kiba said

"Um I really like you." Sakura got out

"You like like likelike me." Kiba said confused

"Well I really love you." Sakura said blushing

"Well Sakura me and Ino are going out." Kiba said back

Sakura started to cry even though she know that this was coming "O-ok." Sakura said with tears falling from her eyes

"Sakura I'm really sorry." Kiba said apologizing

"No. It's alright." Sakura said backing away

**End of chapter I know short right but I didn't have many ideas for this one. I'll be have Sasuke In the next one so don't worry I haven't forgotten 'bout him so the next chapter is called is called **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble with Kisses**

**There are some **_**inappropriate **_**things in this chapter like **_**sex**_**. Just to ****warn you****. Please R&R **

Sakura started to run away from Kiba then she ran right into Gaara. Sakura looked up "Oh Gaara I'm sorry." Sakura said backing away and letting go of his shirt .

"No Sakura it's alright." Gaara said walking to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Sakura grabbed onto his shirt again and started to cry even more.

"Hehe looks like Kiba is out of the picture." Sasuke said to himself "Know I just have to take Gaara out if the picture and then Sakura well be all mine."

"Yes. I well." Sakura whispered hoping that he'll take her back.

"Yes. You well." Gaara repeated "Then I'll take you back, but your all mine and no one else's. Ok."

"Ok." Sakura said putting her head closer to his chest.

"Hey Gaara." a mysterious voice said

"Gaara who is." Sakura pause remembering the voice.

"Go away Sasuke!" Gaara yelled pulling Sakura closer so she couldn't see Sasuke.

"What happen to the deal?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah the deal's off!" Gaara yelled

"No! We made a deal and you cannot brake it!" Sasuke said walking closer "And now that Kiba is out of the way…._RING RING RING_ " Sasuke got interrupted by the bell.

"Gaara what deal?" Sakura asked

"Nothing Sakura nothing. I'll always protect you no matter were you are I'll always come and find you if your in trouble." Gaara said kissing her lips.

**In P.E.**

"Ok class today we are going to do the same thing we did yesterday and you well have the same partners as last time." Gai said hearing some moans

"AWWW MAN!" Kankuro yelled.

"So Sakura." Gaara said walking up to her.

"Don't worry I want hurt you like last time." Sakura said grabbing his hand.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say was that I might kiss you again and it well be on purpose." Gaara said while Sakura laid down on the mat.

"Hey, Temari well you be my partner. Lee can be with Sasuke and we can be partners." Kankuro asked

"As much as that sounds we can't remember." Temari said reminding him.

**After School**

Sakura was walking to her car and then she felt that someone was following her when she turned around she was hit in the head and was out cold.

**In a mysterious place**

When Sakura woke up Sasuke was standing in front of the bed she was lying on and her hands and feet were tied to each end of the bed and she was naked.

"AH HELP! HELP! HELP!" Sakura yelled

"No one's going to hear you Sakura my little flower." Sasuke said crawling onto the bed.

"No stay away! Don't come near me!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke's face was right next to Sakura's. He started to kiss her lips and, forced his tongue into her mouth and then started to kiss her neck.

"No. Stop." Sakura whispered losing her voice.

Then Sasuke's hand went down her body and started to play with her wit opening. Sakura tried to put her legs together so he would stop but that made him play with her more. Then '_BAM_' crashed the door and in came Gaara.

"YAHOO!" Kiba yelled crashing threw the window.

"Gaara, Kiba!" Sakura yelled then turned red because she now knows that '_three_' boys see her naked.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled running to her but Sasuke got in the way and hit him to the floor. But Gaara quickly got up and said in an angry tone and his eyes were all black "Get out of my way."

"No. Sakura is all mine and not yours." Sasuke bragged and soon regretting it.

Kiba ran up and kick Sasuke right in the face and said "Gaara get Sakura. I'll take care of him."

Gaara ran to the bad that Sakura was lying on. "Sakura are you alright?" Gaara said reaching into his pocket and grabbed out his pocket knife and began cutting the rope.

Sakura didn't answer him and when Gaara was done cutting the rope Sakura got up and began hugging him.

"Sakura are you alright?" Gaara repeated into her ear.

"Yeah." Sakura said digging into his chest and began crying

"You sure?" he asked one last time

"No." Sakura said crying even more

"Here." Gaara said taking off his shirt and handing it to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said putting it on

"Gaara, Sakura we should go." Kiba said as if they forgotten him.

"Sakura do you want me to drive you home?" Gaara asked grabbing her hand.

"No can you drive me to the school's parking lot first?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure." Gaara replied pulling out his car keys.

**At Sakura's house**

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura said walking up to the front door.

"Your welcome." Gaara said put his hand on her hips and brought her chest closer to his. Then '_bam_' he planted one right on her lips then she allowed his tongue to inter her mouth. Then the kiss broke

"Good night Sakura." Gaara said letting her go

"No you can still see my tonight." Sakura said grabbing his hand and pulling him back chest to chest.

"Huh." Gaara asked puzzled.

"What I mean is that you can sleep with me tonight?" Sakura asked letting go of his hand.

"Ok." Gaara said kissing her forehead. Sakura started to blush. "You don't have to blush around me anymore." He said putting his hands back on her waist.

They both walked inside and, Gaara picked Sakura up Bridal style and, he took her upstairs to her room and set her on her bed. Sakura started to take the shirt that Gaara gave her off and she throw it on the floor. Then she pulled Gaara on top of her on the bed and started kissing. Sakura slowly worked her way down his chest to his pants and unzipped them slowly and pulled them down still kissing Gaara and he let her do that. Now Gaara had no pants on and Sakura was slowly working on his boxer shorts. Gaara started kissing and licking her neck and was squeezing her breast. He started to play with her wet opening and was kissing her chest. Sakura started to moan.

"Gaara stop playing with me." Sakura whispered.

Then Gaara started to kiss and lick her thighs and in between them. Sakura was holding his head in the process when he was licking in between her legs. Then he went back up and started to kiss her lips again.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Ok I try to not copy any of the stories I read on Fanfiction but I try to use them as ideas so if you read this and you think I stole something from you in my stories (which I haven't hade any complaints so far) It's just that I don't have many ideas for my story and please people start reading my book or I might just stop this one because no one is reading it but I may not because there is **_**Someone **_**that really likes my stories and I'm really proud that **_**Someone **_**at least reads it NarutoChic100 does not count because I know her and she always criticizes me and most of my stories. But if I start another one and I'm still working on the one I'm now then I get both stories mixed up and (I'm getting off topic)**

**If you have complaints and don't like how my story is then all you have to do is Review I don't care if it's a complaint, advice, complements, anything just review and I'll tried to fix it**

_**Thank you for ready my story**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Animeangelgirl10 **_


End file.
